Where the Lilies Bloom
by Kittycat96
Summary: Inuyasha&Kagome know they come from different worlds so when they get the last shard they're unsure if they can go on together.Kagome is kidnapped and her power to purify the jewel is tainted by Naraku the only way they can purify the jewel,is if they die


_**Where the Lilies Bloom**_

_**(Author's Note: By the way, this chapter and maybe the next don't fit in with the summary, but I guarentee that it will soon! Thanks for reading!) **_

_I couldn't help but notice your smile,_

_It beamed so confidently_

_That I couldn't tell you were in pain so I'm sorry,_

_I wish I could always tell you this,_

_But my words and actions are always killing me._

* * *

Inuyasha lay on the grass as still as any living creature could. As he closed his eyes, he envisioned Kikyo, then Kagome, both in a different spotlight. Unfortunately, they could only be reached in different paths, so he could only choose one path to one woman. (If he walked down Kagome's path, he couldn't reach Kikyo and vice-versa) The place where Kikyo was standing seemed to be very fragile, like one hop could break the connection to the path. How could he ever choose between them? Suddenly, the ground Inuyasha was standing on, crumbled and he yelped as he fell into the darkness below, staring at the two bright lights, looking down at him, pitfully.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called, waving her free hand in the air. 

Inuyasha didn't completely respond, but he turned his head around, so Kagome could see that he was paying attention to her. Kagome looked around the area, as if she were looking for something that she had lost.

"By the way, did you see Shippo and the others?" Kagome asked, first looking around, then looking at Inuyasha in the eye.

Startled, Inuyasha hesitated, and then sighed. If Kagome knew where they were, she would go there and might actually be killed if even the lowest level demon appeared and saw her. Should he? For some reason, his mouth wouldn't close, and the secret was out.

"They're at Fire Mountain, collecting some leftover demon bones for Sango to use, as she broke her Hiraikotsu in a battle with Naraku remember?"

"I prepared some food for them but now they're gone. That really gets on my nerves! I'll go tell them off!" Kagome sighed and angrily, but quickly, got up and grabbed her bag.

Before Kagome passed Inuyasha, a feeling of mixed emotions began in his mind, first a throbbing in his head, then a dizziness spell. Inuyasha collapsed with a loud thump, and Kagome turned around and ran towards him.

"Yikes! What happened to you! I'd better go to Kaede's home and see what medicines she has for you. I'm not sure if I have any kind of dizzy medicine for you, packed in here."

Kagome slowly got up, took a glance at Inuyasha and was about to pass by Inuyasha when suddenly, Inuyasha grabbed her hand. Inuyasha slowly blushed, and Kagome looked at him.

"Don't go-" Inuyasha stammered, tightening his grip, and then weakening it. He didn't have much strength to use.

Kagome's face softened and she smiled. Inuyasha felt a feeling of relaxation flow through his veins. She sat down and let Inuyasha rest on her knees. Luckily, she had the bag near, and she had some cloth, water and ice just in case she or anyone else needed it. She wet the cloth using the water stored in the water bottle and squeezed the cloth so Inuyasha wouldn't get wet.

"I think you have a fever." Kagome said, and placed the cloth on his forehead.

Inuyasha twitched at the coldness of the wet cloth, but knew he could bear it. If it was going to heal him quicker, then he would leave it there. Many times Kagome would have to switch the cloth, so she would place the ice on his forehead as a replacement for the wet cloth. Storm clouds grew closer as Kagome held the ice on Inuyasha's forehead. A drop fell from the sky as a warning and plopped onto Inuyasha's nose. Inuyasha stirred, and then opened his eyes.

"Kagome…" He whispered faintly in her ears. Kagome nodded.

"Do you feel better now?" Kagome asked.

"A little bit better." Inuyasha replied.

"We'd better hurry into Kaede's house. I think we'll make it before it really pours." Kagome remarked, looking at the weather.

"Can you move?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha didn't reply. He began to stand up, but the weight of his body was too much for his feet and he collapsed on his back. Gritting his teeth, he thought about humiliation in gloom, if he was caught crawling around like a dog.

* * *

_Inuyasha's Imaginative Future (for some reason, Miroku and Sango are dressed in French clothing from a long time ago, when Beethoven was alive. Miroku is somehow dressed up as a girl and has lipstick on._

"_Inuyasha, what happened to you?" Miroku asks._

"_Dog alert." Sango grins. _

END

* * *

_Dammit…_ Inuyasha thought. 

Kagome had finished transporting the items she had brought to Kaede's house, and was ready to help Inuyasha get to Kaede's. A rain drop touched Kagome's head gently, and she twitched. Another drop touched Kagome, but on the shoulder. A sharp pain was felt, but it didn't last so Kagome didn't say a word. Inuyasha walked slowly, with one arm around Kagome. Inuyasha smiled.

When they reached Kaede's, Kagome started a fire and let Inuyasha snooze on her lap again. She smiled. His silver hair was nice and silky, and his dog ears were just simply adorable! Was that all that she felt? No, she felt something in her heart, a feeling she never felt before. Was it love? She wasn't certain, but it felt warmer than the fire could ever be. It was a nice feeling, and she felt like her heart could soar freely above the clouds if she let it go. She soon fell asleep, listening to the pitter-patter of the rain drops on the roof of Kaede's house.

* * *

The next morning, Sango and the others had returned from their long journey, with Sango's Hiraikotsu fixed and good as new. Shippo grinned when she saw them together, and accidentally slipped on the cloth that Kagome had used, and went flying in the air. He landed on Kagome's head, and Inuyasha slipped off her lap. Startled, Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, and Kagome was falling. (Her head actually.) Her eyes opened, and she saw Inuyasha's face close to her face. She let herself sleep a little, but then, jerked her eyes open. Her lips came in contact with Inuyasha's lips and their eyes jerked open. 

Worst of all, everyone had just entered and saw Inuyasha and Kagome kissing; and Myoga was with them!


End file.
